monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet 1600 scripts
Part of the assortment of digital material that came with the Sweet 1600 are episode scripts. Each of the Sweet 1600 dolls has a different script, and all the scripts describe events more or less related to Draculaura's birthday. It isn't known what the scripts are exactly. They could have been written specifically for the website or be rejected as webisode content, and with that, it is uncertain whether the scripts are part of the diary continuity or the webisode continuity. The scripts have to be unlocked at the [http://www.monsterhigh.com/sweet1600key Sweet 1600 subsection] of the ''Monster High'' website using codes that come with the dolls. The codes are: * Draculaura - W9189 (All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean) * Frankie Stein - W9190 (Get This Party Started...) * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 (Terrifying Telephone) * Clawd Wolf - W9192 (Maul Crawl) All In A Day's Work At The Coffin Bean Draculaura Sweet 1600 scriptcover.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script1.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script2.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script3.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script4.jpg Draculaura Sweet 1600 script5.jpg Draculaura, Clawdeen, and Frankie have taken up after-school jobs at the Coffin Bean at the Maul. It is their first day on the job and both Draculaura and Frankie are stoked, while Clawdeen laments she won't be making any money with all the clothing stores so closeby. Soon, the three have divided the tasks: Clawdeen cleans up, Draculaura handles the customers by taking orders and working the cash register, and Frankie lets out the scientist in her by experimenting her way to the perfect coffee. Some hours in, Lagoona and Cleo drop by while shopping for a dress for Lagoona and a birthday gift for Draculaura. Lagoona orders two of the house specialities and is readily given Frankie's brand new Frankiecinos. While the girls comment on Frankie's charged up behavior as a result of her testing her creations, Cleo praises the Frankiecino's taste. Frankie invites Cleo to apply for a job too so they can work together, to which Clawdeen answers that Cleo probably doesn't know how to work. Cleo retorts that just because she has servants doesn't mean she does not know how to get a job done, using her work on organizing Draculaura's Sweet 1600 as an example. Clawdeen concurs. Once they've finished their Frankicinos, Cleo and Lagoona wish their friends a good day as they continue their shopping. The girls tell them to come back later to report on their findings, then get back to work. Get This Party Started... Terrifying Telephone Clawdeen calls Cleo Telling her that Duece has planned to be giving her a present. Unfortunately, Clawdeen tells her that he has been hanging out with abbey and then Cleo immediately calls Frankie to straighten things out. Frankie says that she has been seeing them hang out a Lot too so she calls Abbey to ask her why she's been hanging out with Duece lately. Cleo thinks Duece is cheating on her. When abbey receives Frankie's call she immeadiatley denies anything Frankie asks her and says she was expecting Duece and hangs up quickly. Frankie then calls draculaura but she thinks to ask clawd. So dracualaura calls clawd and he tells her the entire truth. It turned out that Duece was planning to surprise Cleo and he asked abbey to help. Draculaura suggests that they double date together. Maul Crawl Category:Diaries